Mírame en Navidad
by loly.hedwig.3
Summary: Draco Malfoy esta solo en una fecha tan especial, pero la noche es larga y nunca s esabe que te espera.
1. Chapter 1

Soledad, silencio, penumbra, todo rodeándome, cobijándome con una familiaridad que resultaba tan cómoda como escalofriante.

Levante la cabeza y respire profundo, el olor tan vacío me asfixiaba. No pude distinguir el aroma, ya nada era diferente en esta fría mansión, ni siquiera algo tan simple y tan básico como eso.

Tome mi abrigo y salí a paso apresurado, mientras atravesaba la lujosa entrada de Malfoy Manor cubierta de nieve, dirigiéndome a ningún lugar en específico me di cuenta de lo superflua que es mi vida.

Mi ego estorbaba cuando intentaba comprender el porqué.

Y es que ¡Maldita sea, soy perfecto!.

Guapo, millonario, soltero, distinguido, guapo, inteligente, seductor, guapo…

Aun con todo eso, estaba solo, completamente solo.

Salir a caminar sin rumbo tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pronto se convirtió en un espectáculo que me causaba nauseas, definitivamente no pude elegir peor día.

La gente iba por ahí con esa sonrisa que les es tan fácil regalar a cualquiera, y que tanto me desquiciaba. Van dándose unos a otros abrazos y buenos deseos, claro a menos que seas un ex mortifago. En cuanto me reconocían se volteaban disimuladamente, daban vuelta a la calle, e incluso unos niños corrieron con la cara de terror dibujada en sus rostros, no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho por un momento fugaz.

Las calles lucían como postales navideñas y la nostalgia por algo que nunca tuve y que siempre quise conocer me carcomía por dentro.

Madre y Padre jamás fueron los mejores expresando lo que sentían, si es que lo hacían.

Mis pasos me llevaron a una fría plaza, estaba tan perdido en la nada que no me di cuenta de cuando llegue al mundo muggle.

¡Excelente! Hasta los muggles están teniendo mejores navidades que yo.

Increíblemente agradezco estar rodeado de ellos, me sonríen, me desean feliz navidad e incluso un niño me entrego unos caramelos. Reconozco que es agradable.

El sonido de la música Jazz de un pequeño pub me atrajo, tal cual fuera un hechizo convocador, encuentre una mesa vacía y tome asiento.

Después de varios tragos y de observar parejas bailar lamente de nuevo mi maldita soledad. Sería fácil pararme e invitar a cualquier chica. Pero no me apetecía.

A varias mesas de distancia escuche risas y voces que me resultaban terriblemente familiares.

- Cuando aprenderás a comer con la boca cerrada Ronald.

Aquella inconfundible mandona y criticona voz resaltando entre el bullicio y aquella frase que con diferentes palabras había oído todo Hogwarts un sinfín de veces me hizo saber quiénes eran ellos, no pude evitar que mi curiosidad me traicionara y los busque con la mirada.

Inmediatamente la vi, a Granger. Hermosa, radiante y sonriente.

Brujos cualesquiera la pasaban bien en navidad,

Muggles la pasaban bien en navidad,

¡La sangre sucia estaba que resplandecía en navidad!.

Grandioso, ¿Cuándo dejara de perseguirme esa maldición llamada Karma?.

Parece que esa era la noche

Su sonrisa se desdibujo por un momento y el silencio se hizo en su mesa, justo antes de girarme rápidamente, juraría haberla visto sonreír tímidamente.

No podía seguir un minuto más en ese lugar, busque en la cartera, maldición no llevaba dinero muggle. Mientras pensaba en una solución a mi irónico problema financiero alcance a escuchar de nuevo a mis ex compañeros.

- Hermione estás loca

- Vamos Ron, estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser algo incómodo pero ¡Es navidad!

- Gracias Harry, ahora compórtense ¿ok?

Pasos y un ligero olor vainilla se acercaba hacia a mí, me incorpore presuroso, importándome un demonio irme sin pagar, al girarme por la prisa me estrelle de frente con ella.

La pise con tremenda torpeza y aun así no me disculpe.

- Ah

- Fíjate por donde vas Granger

- ¡Eres tu quien se paró como un loco!

- ¿loco yo? Eres tú la que se estrelló contra mí.

- Si ya di lo que quieras.- _contesto frunciendo el ceño con el gesto de dolor por el pisotón aun en el rostro, enseguida se sentó en la silla frente a la que yo había ocupado y comenzó a sobarse el pie. Reí, una pequeña venganza para aquel puñetazo en la nariz recibido años atrás._

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, no fue nada, en realidad yo quería…

- ¿Querías o quieres?

- Quiero, es decir queremos invitarte a nuestra mesa

- ¿Cenar con un montón de Gryffindors y la lunática?

- Es mejor que estar solo ¿no crees?.

El sorpréndete buen humor de Granger y la dulzura de sus palabras fueron suficiente para convencerme, de un momento a otro estaba sentado con ellos.

Los primeros minutos fueron incomodos, pero para mí fortuna los gemelos pelirrojos estaban ahí aligerando la tensión.

- Calma Malfoy, ahora el único campo de batalla para nosotros es el campo de Quidditch.

Sonreí sinceramente, mis hombros se hundieron relajándome. Recupere la postura de inmediato y urge en los rostros de todos.

A quien mas le molestaba que estuviera ahí era a Weasley, ni siquiera a Potter parecía desagradarle tanto la idea y su novia, la comadreja menor, estaba bastante relajada y sonriente.

La novia melosa de Weasley lo abrazo y parece que logro distraerlo de mi presencia un poco.

Granger se sentó a mi lado y me trajo una bebida.

Tome un sorbo estaba bastante buena, alce la ceja y arrugué los labios.

- El sabor esta decente ¿Qué es?

- Amortentia Malfoy, Hermione la preparo y lleva semanas queriéndola probar.- _dijeron a coro como siempre los gemelos._

Aunque realmente no creí en lo que habían dicho deje la bebida de lado, mientras ella solo reía divertida. La noche siguió transcurriendo y logre relajarme y pasármela mucho mejor de lo que hubiera creído.

La lunática era sumamente divertida, incluso Finnigan me pareció simpático.

Pero ella, Hermione, era demasiado especial.

Era su sarcasmo, su ironía y esa manera que tenia de regañar a Potter y Weasley como si fueran un par de tontos, lo que me hacía centrar mi atención en ella.

Al terminar la velada, salimos a paso lento del pub.

- Gracias

- Eh.- _contestó distraída._

- Gracias, por invitarme

- Gracias por aceptar.

- Hermione ¿te llevamos?

- No chicos, no se preocupen, tomare un taxi.

- ¿Segura?

- Yo la acompaño Weasley, despreocúpate.

- No sé si eso es tranquilizador Malfoy, pero está bien.- dijo el que se llama Fred y jalo a suhermano del brazo.

Después de despedirlos Granger y yo caminamos por el Londres nocturno bastante rato más, charlando.

Éramos tan diferentes, pero aun así la plática fluía con una facilidad impresionante, tal vez era eso lo que hacía emocionante, que más que hablar uno con el otro discutiéramos y argumentáramos, indagáramos y preguntáramos, queriendo saber más, interesándonos. La llevaba del brazo, y después de un par de horas ella se recargo en mi hombro, creando un calor abrazante en el.

El frio era nada estando ella cerca.

Fuimos a su edificio y me llevo hasta la azotea. Fuegos artificiales seguían resplandeciendo en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, y la combinación de ellos con las estrellas me daba la bienvenida a experiencias que nunca había vivido.

Me tome varios momentos para observarla, autentica, natural, bella.

Me atreví y la abrace del hombro, se recostó en mi pecho y esperamos el amanecer de esta manera.

Cuando el sol llego para quedarse, se levantó, la imite.

- Vamos, es tarde.

- Yo diría que es muy temprano

- ¿Sabes algo Malfoy? Nadie, pero de verdad, nadie me había corregido tantas veces seguidas como tú.

- Jamás me guardo una opinión

- Es bueno saberlo, así podrás contestarme

- ¿Contestarte a que exactamente?

- ¿Qué tan mala es la navidad en el mundo muggle?

- Fue una increíble velada, lo admito.

- Si, casi.

- ¿Casi? Se puede saber que falto señorita perfección.

- Qué me invitaras a bailar.

Me beso en la mejilla y salió disparada de ahí, la seguí, corriendo por las escaleras tras ella. Sí que era escurridiza. La alcance en la puerta de su apartamento, debió usar un hechizo en lugar de entretenerse buscando llaves. Tome la perilla impidiéndole entrar y volteo sonriente, la tenía acorralada.

- Se puede saber cómo puedo enmendar tremendo error.

- Obviamente invitándome a bailar.

- Paso por ti esta noche.

- Mejor en una semana, veamos si el año nuevo supera la navidad.

Sonreí y solté la perilla dejándole entrar, la bese en la mano y confirme mi compromiso de ir por ella en una semana.

La semana más eterna de mi vida, una en la que no dejaría de pensar en esa insufrible sabelotodo, que al parecer también había sabido, como despertar mi curiosidad, mantener mi atención, y ya veríamos si también, abrir mi corazón.


	2. Cap 2 Sinatra es la eleccion

Cerré la puerta aun sonriendo y sintiéndome en una nube.

No había dormido nada, mis pies estaban hinchados de tanto caminar y ya tenía hambre.

Pero me sentía estúpidamente feliz.

La noche fue fantástica, buena música, buena comida, mis amigos y un inesperado final.

Mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y me ponía la pijama escuchaba como me dejaban un mensaje en la contestadora:

- Hermione Jean Granger, es el cuarto mensaje que te dejo, más vale que te reportes inmediatamente, sabes que odio usar este aparato muggle. Estoy preocupado, solo quiero saber que estas bien.

Sonreí y fui a regresarle la llamada a Ron. Después de calmarlo, comer un bocadillo y decirle que estaba bien me dispuse a dormir.

Al despertar lo primero que recordé fue el amanecer que vi junto a él, junto a Malfoy.

Fue algo tan irreal y hermoso que dudaba aun si era un sueño o algo que en realidad sucedió. Llamaron a mi puerta y al abrir un hombre me entrego un hermoso arreglo floral navideño.

Entre con él a casa y leí la tarjeta:

Por primera vez ansioso de que sea año nuevo para poder verte, más vale que lleves tus mejores pasos Granger. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Atte. Un navideño Draco Malfoy.

No fue un sueño, las hermosas flores de noche buena adornando la mesa de mi sala de estar y la tarjeta en mi mano con su elegante caligrafía lo comprobaban.

Esa fue la segunda noche buena desde que termino la guerra. El año anterior fue muy duro para muchos, en especial para Malfoy.

El no lo sabía, pero yo lo había visto varias veces pasar por las terribles consecuencias de la guerra desde la distancia. No fue algo a propósito, simplemente había estado ahí, aun cuando él, inmerso en toda su tristeza y soledad no lo notara.

Había estado ahí cuando condenaron a su padre al beso del dementor, cuando aun siendo exonerada de los cargos Narcisa Malfoy se había desmayado en el ministerio. Incluso la navidad anterior cuando acompañando a los Weasley en la sala de espera en San Mungo mientras Fred luchaba por su vida, había visto a Draco llorar en silencio la muerte de su madre. No me atreví a acercarme, en ninguno de esos momentos.

Combinación de timidez, rencor, pena, prudencia, orgullo, y miedo a ser rechazada.

Después de eso no lo había visto, y los rumores de que vivía prácticamente exiliado en su mansión eran cada vez más comunes en la prensa amarillista. Quienes se habían hecho llamar sus amigos mientras estuvimos en Hogwarts no parecía haberse acercado y obviamente la idea de aparecerme de visita en la mansión Malfoy no era nada agradable.

Por eso fue que aun contra los deseos de Ron lo había invitado a cenar en nuestra mesa, y sorprendentemente fue muy agradable.

Ahora, increíblemente tenía un cita con él, pasaríamos año nuevo juntos.

Después de inventar una excusa nada convincente a Ginny para no asistir a la madriguera a recibir el nuevo año, me dedique a esperar también ansiosa la fecha indicada.

Escuchaba a Frank Sinatra mientras me arreglaba, alistando los últimos detalles de mi atuendo.

Vestido largo negro con detalles en verde esmeralda, sentía que me quedaba como un guante, me puse un juego de pendientes que me regalo mi madre años atrás, pinte mis labios y el toque final, me puse mi perfume favorito, esperando que a él le guste el sutil olor a vainilla.

Camino de un lado al otro de mi apartamento impaciente, decido sentarme y leer algo mientras llega, y es que aún faltan como 20 minutos para la hora acordada.

Cuando el timbre suena me levanto a abrir tan inmersa aun en la lectura que casi choco con la puerta, tomo la perilla casi sin tomarme la molestia de despegar los ojos del libro.

Al abrir, quitar la mirada de aquellas páginas y posarlas en un apuesto Draco Malfoy de traje en mi puerta se vuelve inevitable.

Llevaba su cabello rubio impecablemente peinado, se había dejado crecer barba y bigote , jamás lo había visto así, y por Merlín que no me parecía mal, el lucia tremendamente bien, sus ojos azules me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?.- _noto que dirige la mirada al libro en mi mano y sonríe._

- Siempre he creído que una chica debe tener por lo menos un momento de lectura al día. ¿Te ofrezco algo?

- No es necesario, reserve en un lugar que espero te guste y no quisiera llegar tarde.

- Bien, solo dame un momento.

Mientras cerraba la puerta podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, y mis mejillas arder como si tuviera quince años.

- Srita Granger permítame decirle que luce preciosa esta noche.

- Oh gracias Sr Malfoy, usted no luce mal.

- Veo que es tímida Srita Granger, yo no solo no luzco mal, siempre estoy perfecto.

- ¿La modestia ante todo no? hay cosas que nunca cambian

Sonreímos, lo tome del brazo y caminamos al auto. Al llegar quede maravillada con el lugar.

Era fuera de lo común y si me hubiera dejado llevar por la fachada jamás hubiera creído que Draco Malfoy fuera quien me llevo ahí.

La entrada era de lo más sencilla, pero por dentro era un edifico antiguo con aire señorial, los largos candelabros iluminaban resplandecientes todo el lugar, cuadros intrigantes decoraban las paredes y las luces que eran intensas en la recepción se iban atenuando hacia el fondo del lugar. Pidió nuestra mesa y el hostess nos condujo por el lugar, tal como lo preví a distancia, conforme avanzábamos la luz disminuía, dando un aire muy romántico. Salimos a un jardín donde también había mesas, pensaba que pronto llegaríamos a la nuestra pero estaba equivocada.

Bordeando el jardín había un lago y llegamos a un pequeño muelle, subió a una diminuta canoa y me tendió la mano

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?

- Solo confía en mí

Eso fue suficiente tome su mano y me senté junto a él en aquella canoa, no soltó mi mano y yo tampoco lo hice, con la otra le señalaba asombrada los hermosos adornos en el agua y su sonrisa estaba por derretirme entera.

Después de un par de minutos llegamos a una pequeña terraza muy intima, solo había una mesa en el centro y un viejo tocadiscos.

Al sentarnos no había carta y ya estaba servida la entrada.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado la cena, es solo que quiero que pruebes estos platillos

- Tendré que confiar en tu buen gusto

- Así es, después de todo según dijeron, tú me diste Amortentia

- No necesito recurrir a ella

- Jamás lo pondría en duda

Seguimos charlando, y la comida fue un exquisito placer, al terminar el postre me invito a bailar, estábamos solos fue el mismo quien puso la canción elegida.

- Woa Sinatra me sorprendes Malfoy

- Puede parecer un tremendo cliché para muchos, pero créeme que no lo es en este momento.

- No era sarcasmo, de verdad me gusta

- La canción es perfecta para la noche.

Me abrazó y comenzamos a mecernos en un suave vaivén,

Algún día, cuando este terriblemente decaído  
Cuando el mundo sea frio  
Sentiré calor solo con pensar en ti  
Y en la manera en que te vez esta noche 

- ¿Si te dije que luces hermosa cierto?

- Si, escuche algo de eso.

Si, eres tan adorable, con tu sonrisa tan cálida  
Y tus mejillas tan suaves  
No hay nada que hacer para mí, más que amarte  
Y la manera en que te ves esta noche 

Pronto comprobé el porqué del comentario "trae tus mejores pasos". Y es que él sí que sabía bailar, me giraba con una gracia increíble, haciéndome sentir la más maravillosa bailarina en la faz de la tierra, me sentía ligera, ligera y feliz. Al terminar un giro me atrajo intensamente hacia él, me tomo de la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo y me hablo de frente.

- ¿Por qué Granger? ¿Por qué regalarme dos noches maravillosas después de todo?

- Aquí hay dos cuestiones Malfoy, la primera, esta noche aun no termina así que no hables en pasado, y la segunda ¿Por qué no?

Con cada palabra, tu dulzura crece  
Alejando mi miedo…  
Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz  
Toca mi tonto corazón

- Sabes, mi madre una vez me dijo que si no quieres que lo bueno termine no tiene porque hacerlo, puedes recordarlo siempre.

- Curioso, mi madre solía decirme que a veces los finales son solo el comienzo de algo que estaba destinado a pasar.

Sonríe y junta su mejilla con la mía, comienza a cantar a mi oído.

Adorable… nunca jamás cambies  
Mantén ese encanto sin aliento  
¿No lo arreglaras?  
Porque te amo  
Y la manera en que te ves esta noche 

- Lo siento, me refiero a todo lo que ocurrió.

- Yo también, y sé que no es tu culpa, pero ya hablaremos de eso luego.

- Siempre que me lo permitas estaré dichoso de estar cerca.

- Continúa siendo encantador y seguramente será así.

Me gira y queda mi espalda contra su pecho, su aliento cercano a mi cuello, definitivamente sabe como permanecer encantador.

Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz  
Toca mi tonto corazón

Adorable… nuca jamás cambies  
Mantén ese encanto sin aliento  
¿No lo arreglaras?  
Porque te amo  
Y la manera en que te ves esta noche

Hacia el final de la pista ya siento que floto, y no sé si debe a su destreza para bailar o a lo que está despertando en mi. Atrae mi cuerpo con fuerza para inclinarme en un suave y dulce paso final, mi cabeza está casi en el piso pero me siento segura de este modo, se que no voy a caer porque me tiene en sus brazos.

Mmm…  
Mmm…  
Y la manera en que te ves esta noche

- Feliz año nuevo Draco.

- Feliz año nuevo Hermione.

Nos besamos dulcemente, por un momento que no sabría decir si duro solo unos segundos o una eternidad, al final del día las cosas más maravillosas, son así atemporales.

Y nuestra historia, nuestro amor lo era, lo es.

Hola, hola.

Pus antes que nada Muy Feliz año nuevo, mi intención es hacerlos sonreír y empezar el 2014 con una dosis de Dramione.

Pues sí, el One shot se convirtió en TWO shot jaja, aunque como tendrá otro cap, ya no se cómo se le llama jaja.

Serán tres capítulos, el tercero será su regalo de día de reyes, y creo que está quedando lindo.

En fin, háganme saber si les gusto ok, si no los veo comentar comprobare mi teoría de que tiene que decirles uno que no hay más para que lo hagan jajaja.

Ya en serio, me encanta tenerlos en mi vida, y todo lo que eso implica.

Por otro lado, invitarlo a leer mi fic Dramione en proceso "Sálvame de mi misma"

Este fic es el primero que comencé a escribir, ya hace más de un año. Y sigo en el viaje para contar la historia de este Draco arrepentido y esta Hermione descubriendo secretos de su familia. Ojala se animen a leerlo, y regalarme sus comentarios y puntos de vista.

s/8887493/1/S%C3%A1lvame-de-mi-misma

¡Saludos!


	3. Cap 3 Como se enamoraron (Final)

Despierto estirando los brazos y rápidamente bajo de la cama.

Hoy es uno de mis días favoritos en todo el año, Día de reyes.

Una tradición muggle que tenemos gracias a Mamá y a su "eterno fanatismo latino" como solía llamarle papá.

- Ava, despierta.

- Oh Scor solo cinco minutos más.

- Esta bien, me quedare tus regalos

- Nada de eso

Se levanta y corre como un rayo a la sala de estar. Sigo a mi pequeña hermana alcanzándola sin dificultad, solo está un piso abajo.

Hay varios regalos bajo el árbol de navidad y el llamado nacimiento, y es que madre insistía en que si teníamos regalos también tendríamos reyes, y eso me encantaba.

Eran cinco regalos para cada uno, tres de parte de los reyes y uno por cada uno de mis padres.

- Mami mami, ven a ver mis regalos. – _gritaba emocionada Ava mientras destruía el papel de regalo de su primer presente, impaciente como papá, según decía madre. _

_- _Enseguida estoy ahí cariño.-_ dice mamá desde la cocina._

Quiero mucho a mi hermanita, me parece muy tierna y dulce, inteligente y amable, como madre, amo mi familia.

_-¿T_ú no abrirás ninguno Scor? – la voz de mi padre se acerca a mí, y me toma del hombro.

- Claro, solo veía a Ava y lo loca que se pone.

- No la culpes, después de todo se parece a su madre.

- Y por eso nos adoran – _mamá le planta en beso en los labios a papá al llegar con nosotros, hago cara de fastidio solo por molestar, pero en realidad me hace muy feliz verlos así- _Traje chocolate.

Pone la charola con chocolate y rosca de la noche anterior (horneada por nosotros dos ayer en la tarde mientras papá y Ava jugaban en el jardín), en la mesita de la sala. Me apresuro a tomar una taza y después de darle un sorbo me acerco a los regalos, como que no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Ah la muñeca que hace popis!. – _Ava toma la figura de Baltazar y le da un besito_- Gracias Sr Mago Rey Baltazar

- Es rey mago, no mago rey Ava.- _sonríe pero me saca la lengua arrugando la nariz._

- Vamos linda, ¿No hay beso para papi?

- Si- _le da tres besitos_- pero no seas envidioso papi a ellos solo los beso una vez al año.

Abro mis regalos y son todo lo que esperaba, libros, la ultima y mas profesional versión de la saeta de fuego, discos, estamos felices. Pero hace falta algo que se ha vuelto una especie de tradición para mí.

- Y entonces padre, recuérdame ¿Cómo fue que lograste que mamá se enamorara de ti?

- Ni yo me lo explico.

- Si papi cuéntenos como se conocieron.- _Ava se sienta en el piso, padre hace un gesto y madre lo mira pidiéndole que la deje, a Ava le encanta sentarse en el piso de la sala._

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Hermione, eso te toca a ti.

- Verán, la primera vez que vi a su papi, era un mocoso de rubio platinado estirado y pretencioso.

- Y mami una pequeña castaña gruñona sabelotodo asalta vagones

- Yo solo buscaba el sapo de Neville

- ¿Tio Neville tenía un sapo?

- Si querida, se llamaba Trevor.

- Quiero un sapo.- _grita entusiasmada, yo ruedo los ojos, tiene tanto que aprender. _

- No Ava, esa mascota no es cool.

- Tu te crees mucho solo porque ya pronto entraras a Jotgarts

- Es Hogwarts.

- Papi, Scor me dice que estoy mal todo el tiempo.

Mamá y papá se miran divertidos

- Princesa tu hermano tiene razón un sapo no es cool.

- No me importa yo sabré quererlo. – _cruza los brazos haciendo pucheros, y mira con ternura a madre, quien cede al estar de acuerdo con ella._

- Tendrás tu sapo amor, después vamos por el al callejón diagon.

- Testarudas.- _decimos a coro papá y yo._

- En fin, los primeros años de conocer a su padre nosotros peleábamos sin parar y tuve que ponerlo en su lugar varias veces.

- Atentando contra mi hermoso rostro.- _hace cara de molestia y sonríe después. _

- Justo en la nariz, épico. -_ digo con burla, recuerdo la primera vez que supe que mamá había golpeado a papá durante su tercer año, me lo conto por supuesto tío Harry._ – Madre, mis respetos para ti.

- ¿Te enojaste porque te pego y por eso no la llevaste al baile de navidad papi?

- Antes del baile yo estaba muy ciego

- Su padre fue con la Sra. Parkinson

- Siempre lo he dicho, mamá es un millón de veces más bonita.- _señalo mirando a madre quien me lanza un beso, ya que estoy sentado en el sillón de enfrente. _

- Lo sé, lo supe desde que bajo de las escaleras de la torre y tuve que soportar ver su increíble belleza al dado del trol que fue con ella.

- Hablando de él, mamá ¿Podrías conseguirme su autógrafo?

- Puedo escribirle si a tu padre no le da un infarto.

- Que vergüenza Hermione escribirle a tu ex por conveniencia.

- Si te parece muy frio puedo visitarlo Draco.

- No, una carta esta perfecta.

Tia Molly siempre reprendía a mamá porque papá y ella "peleaban" frente a nosotros. Pero estaba bien, no eran discusiones grandes ni escándalos, simplemente eran honestos y no siempre coincidían. Era esa manera tan peculiar de quererse y siempre terminar besándose o corriendo por toda la casa como si fueran un par de niños.

- Después del baile en quinto año su padre fue con cara de sapo de chismoso acusando al Ejército de Dumbledore.

- Tienes que aceptar que esa vez te gane, pero ve el lado bueno así pudiste lanzarla a los centauros.

Mama rio con ganas al igual que él, según se la cara de sapo no es nada querida, es la constante burla en cualquier reunión con ex compañeros de Hogwarts y la historia de los centauros la conocía ya de memoria.

- Mami, ¿Los centauros son malos?

- No cariño, cualquier criatura si la tratas con cariño y respeto puede ser tu amiga.

- Y ahí vamos- _le digo a papá que ya espera resignado lo siguiente_

- Como los elfos….

- Dime Scor, ¿Presentaras las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch?

- Por supuesto padre, aunque sabes que soy mejor golpeador que buscador.

- Aquí entre tú y yo, así podrás darle buenos golpes "deportivos" a tus primos.

Reímos con ganas mientras mamá y Ava siguen hablando de lo hermosos que son los elfos, aunque convivía con mis primos y me llevo de maravilla con ellos, a padre y a mi siempre nos gusta hacer este tipo de bromas a espaldas de mamá.

Después de más de cinco minutos de charla del par de castañas favorita de papá sobre los derechos de los elfos y lo "lindas" que son sus orejas según Ava, papá continúa el relato.

- Después de eso pasaron cosas feas en el mundo mágico, que irán entendiendo conforme crezcan, mami y yo estábamos en bandos separados, pero yo siempre desee que triunfara el bando de ella, era lo mejor.

- Querías que ganara mami y tío comadreja y tío cara rajada

- Ava no les digas así

- ¡Pero papi así les dice!

- Ava

- Está bien tio Harry y tio Ron

- Si, derrotamos al malvado Voldemort y se fue para siempre

Mamá siempre le decía por su nombre y aunque papá se veía incomodo a veces, ambos decían que era mejor no temerle al nombre, al parecer era la filosofía de mamá desde pequeña cuando una vez le dijo al abuelo Lucius "El temor al nombre solo engrandece el temor al hombre" . Sé que ellos pasaron mucho dolor, y en cierta parte me aterra entrar a Hogwarts. Ser el hijo de "La princesa de Gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin" como los llamaba la prensa, nunca había sido fácil. Tampoco lo es cargar con todo el pasado obscuro de nutra familia, admiro a padre por salir siempre con la frente en alto a pesar de eso.

- Pero si te caía gordo ¿Cómo fue que? Ya me hice bolas

- Tu turno Draco.- se besaron sonriendo y papá comenzó a relatar su primera navidad juntos, casi siempre las mismas palabras pero aun así disfrutaba siempre de aquello.

- Levante la cabeza y respire profundo, el olor tan vacío me asfixiaba. No pude distinguir el aroma, ya nada era diferente en esa fría mansión, ni siquiera algo tan simple y tan básico como eso.- _cuando papá hablaba de la Mansión Malfoy siempre sonaba dolido, le lastimaba. Ahora estaba totalmente abandonada, nosotros vivimos en un barrio muggle muy tranquilo y diferente a lo que imagino que es aquella mansión. Siempre las primeras palabras de mi padre sobre esa noche eran tristes, sin duda mama cambio su vida._

- Madre y Padre jamás fueron los mejores expresando lo que sentían, si es que lo hacían. – _jamás los conocí, no puedo preguntarle mucho a papá porque siempre dice que cuando no se tiene nada bueno que decir para que hacerlo, lo único que he conseguido saber a través de él, es que la abuela Narcisa ayudo a tío Harry al mentirle a Voldemort. Es una pena, no tener a los abuelos por parte de papá, pero tenemos a mis abuelos, padres de mi mamá, siempre dicen que somos su mundo._

_Cuando llego a la parte donde mencionaba como mamá fue a su mesa a invitarlo a cenar se volvieron a besar, Por Merlín este par no para de besarse. Llegamos al lado cursi de la historia, todo eso sobre la caminata por la ciudad, la azotea y fuegos artificiales._

- ¡Qué bonito mami, como en las pelucas!

- Películas, Ava, películas

_-_Eso. Papi cuando sea grande ¿Puedo ir a una azotea con mi novio?

_Papá casi se atraganta con el chocolate que estaba bebiendo en ese instante, y mamá moría de risa._

- No, por supuesto que no, quien se atreva a mirarte, antes tendrá que venir a mí y convencerme de que merece que le dirijas la palabra

_- _Sí, claro como lo hiciste tú con mi padre.

- Amor, tu padre no me la puso del todo fácil, una escopeta como advertencia nunca es un gesto del todo amable.

_- _Bueno pues ahora lo entiendes.

_- _Y también debe convencerme a mi_.- digo convencido falta mucho para ello, pero pobre del que trate de acercarse a mi hermanita_

- Mami

_- _Están locos cielo, cuando te enamores platicaremos mucho de eso, por ahora aun eres muy pequeña

- Pero es bonito que te digan bonita

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-_ pregunta todo lo sereno que puede papá, pongo atención, debo tomar cartas en el asunto._

- Hugo

-No lo permitiré, Hermione, escríbele a la comadreja

-Si Draco, en cuanto pueda le escribo diciéndole que impida la boda. Ava cariño, claro que es bonito y Hugo es un lindo niño.

-¿ Y que más paso esa noche?. – _me apresuro a decir antes de que papá siga protestando, ya me encargare de vigilar a ese pequeño bribón. _

- Tu perfeccionista madre dijo que había sido CASI maravillosa, todo porque no la invite a bailar

- Y tu padre que no pierde el tiempo me invito a salir nuevamente esa misma noche, decidí hacerlo esperar un poco más y quedamos de vernos en año nuevo, incluso me mando flores y todo.

_Y seguía haciéndolo. Siempre sin ningún motivo en especial él le llevaba algún detalle, flores, chocolates, vestidos, cartas, libros muchos libros. Y siempre sin falta llegaba a nuestra puerta un arreglo de noche buenas para mamá el día de navidad, con una tarjeta que solo ellos saben que dice._

_- _Cuando fui por ella a la semana siguiente lucia bellísima, serás demasiado afortunado si llegas a encontrar a una mujer lo mitad de bella

_Sonrío y la miro, me sonríe en respuesta. Mi mamá, mi maestra, mi cómplice y mejor amiga. Tan regañona y dulce con todos nosotros._

- Yo estaba leyendo y te burlaste de ello

_- _Solo me pareció increíble que aun cuando ibas a salir a una cita no fuiste capaz de dejar el libro por lo menos para abrir la puerta. Pero que podía esperar, eres mi eterna rata de biblioteca.

- Y tu mi eterno hurón oxigenado.

- Déjalo madre, jamás entenderá como nosotros el placer de la lectura_.- a papá le gustaba leer, pero estaba lejos de alcanzar el amor que mamá y yo teníamos por ese habito._

- Me llevo a un lugar de ensueño y después de cenar y bailar la magia comenzó.

- Nos besamos y supe desde el primer Feliz año nuevo que le dedique, que estaríamos siempre juntos

_- _Te amo_- se dijeron como siempre con la mirada de tortolos_

_- S_on unos cursis

- Algún día te enamorarás

_Hago cara de ni lo pienses y me levanto para tomar una manzana verde, solo que da una y se la ganare a padre ahora que esta distraído._

_- _Ese año papi y tu pasaron juntos navidad y año nuevo

- Como cada año a partir de eso

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresure a abrir, como cada año, todos llegaron a celebrar en casa de los Malfoy Granger.

Los abuelos Granger, los tíos Potter con mis primos, y un sinfín de Weasley, ya saben tía Molly y tío Arthur tuvieron mucha descendencia y esa descendencia más descendencia…

Se abrazan con cariño y los primos comienzan a jugar, no le quito la mirada de encima a Hugo. Lily se acerca a hablarme, con su cabello pelirrojo ondeando cuando camina y su gran sonrisa.

_- _Aun se incomodan_.- se burla del abrazo extraño entre el tío comadreja y papá, se toleran e incluso hacen bromas, pero los obligatorios abrazos decembrinas son todo menos algo natural._

_- _Bastante pero ambos quieren mucho a mi mamá así que se toleran.

- Papá dice que tus padres juntos es una de las cosas más raras que pudo haber imaginado, y mamá dice que para nada, que son perfectos.

- ¿Y tú qué crees?

- Que la navidad es la fecha más asombrosa del año, además dicen en Corazón de Bruja que el encanto Malfoy es irresistible.

_Trago saliva y no sé qué contestar, llega Ted a charlar y salimos a jugar Quidditch aun con la nieve afuera._

_Mama y papa nos miran a lo lejos, junto a las demás parejas y al ver la gran familia que tenemos, no puedo sentirme más feliz por ellos, y por mí que tengo el orgullo de ser Scorpius Malfoy Granger. _


End file.
